The purpose of this Core is to make available various transgenic and knockout mutants for Projects 1,2, and 3 of the program. One particular strength of this Transgenic Animal Core is that Dr. Chan (Core Leader) will provide his expertise to the other projects in the use of superoxide dismutases, in both transgenic and knockout mutant mice, as well as oxygen radical-related biochemistry and molecular biology. In addition, Dr. Chan will provide his expertise in primary cell culture of neurons, astrocytes and endothelial cells from rodents. This Core will serve as a centralized facility for setting up, for the characterization and the quality control of these primary cell cultures form wild-type animals, as well as SOD1 and SOD2 transgenic and knockout mutant mice. This Core will also provide expertise in the molecular analysis of gene expression (PCR, RT-PCR), gel electrophoresis, enzymatic activity of CuZnSOD and MnSOD and biochemical assays in mice and in primary cell cultures. Finally, this Core will generate and characterize the double transgenic/knockout (SOD1 +/-/ Sod2 -/+) and double knockout (PARP1 -/-/ Sod2 -/+) mice for Projects 1 and 2, respectively. Thus, the Transgenic Animal Core provides a unique vehicle for the projects to achieve the research goals employing various transgenic and knockout animals.